


百忧解

by sumred



Category: SKAM France, skam(France)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumred/pseuds/sumred
Summary: 心理医生lulu和新锐导演eli





	百忧解

<<<  
2018年7月9日，天气晴，无风，夕照染红塞纳河，那是一个普通的夏日傍晚，游人如织，大街上飘满咖啡和冰激凌的混合香味，然而这一天以后的每一天都不普通。

那是我第一次见到他的日子。

一个新病人预约了下午的时间却迟迟没有出现，这个病人是我的导师介绍给我的，我并不了解情况，但由于我从学生时代就敬仰的导师非常重视他，所  
以虽然他没有按时出现我也没有当他取消预约，而是一直等到下班才终于放弃希望。我收拾完资料准备离开工作室，Eliott就是那时候出现的。

黑色口罩遮住大半张脸，刘海向后凌乱地梳起，一双蓝色的眼睛就分外显眼，在巴黎暧昧的夕阳里，他看上去就像是只在黑夜出行的某种动物，优雅疏离，隐隐有一股嗜血的气息。

“请坐。”我说。

这是我做过的千百个决定里平常不过的一个。

 

 

<<<

他坐在诊疗椅中随手扯下口罩塞进兜里，室内光下他眼中的暴戾消失了，甚至可以说他看我的眼神是温柔的。

我翻看过其他医生的诊断：一组有关隧道里的生物的系统妄想，典型的偏执型精神分裂症状。所有他换过的医生，包括我的导师都下了精神分裂的诊断，一般而言确诊之后下一步就该找到妄想中的破绽，让他打破妄想，然而治疗的难处并不在这里，而在于Eliott根本不愿意接受治疗。

“这都是Lucille控制我的手段。”Eliott皱了一下眉，显然他的女朋友让他感到不快。

“你是说Lucille让你接受治疗是为了控制你？”

“是的。为了让我觉得她是在照顾我，让我感激她，离不开她。”Eliott手肘撑在膝盖上，身子往前倾，“今天也是她逼我来的。但我现在改变主意了。”

“嗯？”我停下手里记录的笔，很感兴趣地抬起头看了他一眼。

“我一看见你就改变了主意。”他说，“我想多见见你。”

他脸上的笑若有若无，说不清是认真还是玩笑，但是夕阳的余晖透过窗户毫不吝啬地泼洒在他身上，一片寂静之中我可以清晰地看见他脸庞的每一根线条。他美得如同阿波罗一般。

我的心巧妙地空了一拍。

Eliott Demaury, 天才的新锐导演，作品以完美的镜头语言和奇诡的想象著称，我的导师也是他的影迷，所以在Eliott第无数次拒绝治疗以后导师将他介绍给我，在邮件里导师说：你很年轻，不乏勇气，我总有种不知从何而来的信心觉得你们会聊得很好。

后面的一个月里Eliott每次都准时来工作室报道，一点一滴把他的幻想世界展示给我看，全盘托出，供认不讳，邀请我走进他的内心。

他说有一个故事在折磨他，他不得不把它拍出来，但他还没想好怎么拍，他又说这是一个真实的故事，一个关于他本人的故事，“这个故事里也有你，Lucas，我一见你就知道故事里那个怕黑的男孩是你”，最后他说他怕光。

我对他积极展开治疗，让他一遍一遍讲他的故事，以期从中找出破绽来打破幻想。在这期间我们逐渐形影不离，我推掉其他事，全心全意治疗这个有金色头发的病患。也许我本不该这么急切地想治好他，我也不该为了让他更多地坦白内心而放任他的想象。我本该早日发现在我不寻常的热切中隐藏着危险的信号，魔鬼早就在微笑了。

谁也无法否认Eliott的魅力，孤独的夜行动物身上总有让人痴迷的力量，娱乐记者天天追着他的行踪，无论是他本人还是Lucille都不想公开他的病，所以他总是偷偷摸摸来找我，戴着我们初次见面的那个黑色口罩，或者是我悄悄地潜入他的住宅。当我们终于见到对方，心里总有某种私会的隐秘快感。  
他越来越沉浸于自己的幻想，他说自己是戴着面具的浣熊，待在漆黑的隧道里不敢见光，说我是怕黑的男孩，在光明和黑暗的交界处陪他聊天。

他说他就像走了很长的路才来到这里，才终于找到我。

我每次离开他的房子的时候笔记本里都夹着他送给我的画，无一例外画着浣熊，看雨的浣熊，被老虎抱着笑得勉强的浣熊，懒懒地躺着无所事事的浣熊。时间越往后，我越不敢面对Lucille，Eliott和我的亲密已经超出了一般病人和医生的关系，我却没有及时叫停。

我爱上了我的病人。

这是我犯的第一个错误。

我不仅仅违反了职业道德，也将Eliott推入了更危险的境地。

事情的恶化发生在一个晚上，当天的治疗结束后Lucille留我在客厅里聊了几句，Eliott顶撞了Lucille几句，她被气得进了卧室，留我和Eliott在客厅里互相望着。

“我们溜吧，我带你去一个地方。”Eliott喝干杯里的酒，把酒杯放在茶几上。

“溜？”

“对，来吗？”他笑得像逃课的高中生。

而我完全无法拒绝他。

我们去了一个森林公园。夜晚的森林里只有我们两个人，脚落在地面上有轻微的踩折树枝的声响，远处夜枭啼鸣，如果抬头，可以在枝叶间见到星星点点的天空。今晚没有月亮。

他带我穿越森林去深处的一个废弃隧道，我的手机没电了，他拿着手电筒，光柱在黑暗的森林里开辟出一条路，他轻轻扯住我的手，对我说：“这是我在这个城市里最喜欢的地方，我没有带其他人来过。你是第一个。”

“真的？”我不敢相信地看着他。

“真的。”他说。

在隧道里，他指点给我看壁上的涂鸦，告诉我这就是他的剧本里的那个隧道，他就是在这个隧道口和坐在光明里的小男孩聊天。

我没有尽到医生的职责，在这样的情境下我本该以这个幻想世界的原型的隧道为突破点找出他的漏洞，但他突然关了手电筒，我在黑暗里茫然无措地找  
寻他的体温，忘记了我的职责。

他数次关掉手电筒，消失在黑暗里，又突然靠近我，在我害怕得近乎失去理智快要尖叫的时候让我安下心来。

或许其实在我们第一次见面的时候，我就已经失去了理智。

夏季的暴雨突然而猛烈，他在雨中扔掉了手电筒，我向他奔过去，他就缓缓握住我的手，低下头不容抗拒地吻我。我抱住他的腰，手电筒在脚下咕噜噜滚远，并最终耗尽了电量，噗地熄灭了。他的力气很大，又比我高半个头，在绵密又滚烫的吻之间我要紧紧搂住他才能不至于摔倒。我确实怕黑，但不是今晚。

我下定决心要好好对待他，但从这个吻起我就已经失去了治疗他的资格。

端倪在第二天的早晨完全显现出来，他关了灯，严严实实地拉上窗帘还嫌不够把床单也钉在窗子上，他不允许屋子里出现任何光源，任何发光的东西都会让他尖叫着捂住双眼，痛苦地抱成一团。光明让他恐慌，只有黑暗才让他感觉安全。他抱着我，把头埋在我的脖颈才能止住颤抖的身体，冷静下来以后他又赶我走，说他不能把我也困在黑暗里，那种神情介于痛苦、留恋和温存之间。

他紧紧锁上卧室的门不让我进去，我拍打了好一阵也听不见回音，走廊的灯冰冷无情地注视着我，我第一次知道原来光也可以这么绝望。我顺着门无力  
地跌坐在地上，听见那一边发出窸窸窣窣的声响，明白是Eliott也坐在门边。

多么讽刺，这扇门曾经把整个满怀恶意的世界阻挡在外，现在却也把我拦在他的世界之外。

“你在那儿吗？”我苦涩地望着头顶的灯光。

“嗯。”过了一会，他轻轻地回答。

“这多像你的剧本啊，我们，一个在暗里，一个在光里，隔着一扇薄薄的门聊天。”我听见他低低的笑声，我也笑了，眼角却流下泪来。  
从那以后我就无法直接见到Eliott，他把自己一个人关在房间里，不和任何人对话，发病时会呼喊我的名字，却又不让我进门，只是像那天早晨一样隔着门和我说几句话。

偶尔，他会从门缝里给我塞几张纸条，有时候是他的画，有时候只是几个句子。

他说：

——房间里很黑，我的嘴里有血腥味。

——我很想你，地球上所有浣熊都很想你。

——昨天晚上做梦，所有的星星都发出耀眼的光，天地亮如白昼，我没有地方躲藏，你跑过来抱住我但你也在发光，我湮灭在你的怀里，心里却觉得幸福。

他越来越无法控制自己的幻想，对我的渴望又超出界限，Lucille终于察觉到不对劲，她说在遇到我之前Eliott从没有这么混乱痛苦过，都是我的错误治疗让Eliott病情恶化。

我无法反驳。

她让我不要再去见他。

这时候Eliott的病情已经无法隐瞒，报纸上大篇幅地报道天才导演被庸医耽误的消息，我受到各个方面的攻击，从错误的治疗方案到不负责任的职业态度，也有八卦记者猜测我们之间存在某种不可告人的关系。

这是我犯的第二个错误。我退缩了。

我无法原谅我自己犯下这样的错误。

不知不觉中时间进行到秋天，天气转凉，街上的树疯狂掉叶子，我逐渐感到身体变得轻盈透明，像是要变成塞纳河上的一阵清风，随时可以消散在空气里，轻轻一吹，就散了。我不再去见Eliott，也无法集中精力到其他病人身上，无所事事的空虚一直围绕着我反倒让我失去了对时间和空间的感知。我独自坐在工作室的窗前，手边的咖啡逐渐冷却，在桌子上留下一圈水渍，我什么也不想，什么念头都无法打扰我，常常一晃神就已经是人声寂寥的深夜。然后我就倒掉冷却的咖啡独自穿过清冷的大街走回家去。

Lucille不让我见Eliott，Eliott也没有办法出来找我，但他常常会给我发语音，那些不定时传到我手机上的语音里他越来越沉默，后来只在进度条快走到尽头时才轻声说一句我很想你。某个降霜的黎明我收到了他的最后一条语音，他说我很想见你，想抱抱你，你还怕黑吗，我在只有我们两个人的地方等你。

我站在厨房里静静地听完这条语音，窗外太阳躲在云层后，只在云层薄弱的地方才能见到一点勉强的光，冰冷的牛奶从我的喉咙里一直流到胃里，我的五脏六腑都郁结在一起，骨缝间结了薄薄一层冰，我突然感觉很疲倦。  
我们被苦难推到悬崖边，而世事变换，我无法插手。我很想告诉他我不再怕黑了，自从遇到他以后我也学会了欣赏黑暗。最后我只是叹了口气，把牛奶盒留在了桌上。

傍晚时我接到Lucille的电话，她焦急得手足无措，说Eliott半夜跑了出去，他们找了所有可能的地方，还联系了警察都没有找到他。我挂了电话就跑出去。

他果然在那里。

当我气喘吁吁地赶到隧道，他就坐在隧道口的交界线，背靠着墙，听到响声微微偏过一点头来。他瘦了很多，眼窝凹下去，眼神幽暗不明，在看到我的刹那又爆发出某种光亮，像是闪电映在煮沸的海面。

我蹲在他面前，他看上去好像刚刚从很远的地方回来，终于可以歇一口气似的全身都松了劲，他顺从地伏在我胸前，悄悄在我耳边说：“我坐在这里的时候第一次觉得害怕，我怕你不会出现，但当你终于出现的时候我又觉得难过。”

“你不要说傻话，我会陪着你的。”

沉默了一会，他动了动：“可是我不想看见你这么难过的样子。”

我努力挤出一个笑容：“我没有难过。你不要担心。”

当你无法看向光明时，我会陪你坐在黑暗里。

不知道是因为我不再怕黑鼓舞了他还是只是为了让我不再难过，他开始努力控制自己，也开始去见其他医生，按时服药，接受谈话治疗，偶尔脸上也会显现出单纯的快乐模样。我也不再在深夜独自回家，我接受了协会的调查，慢慢从无边无际的窒息里浮出来，等春天到了，我就会重新开业。

“等我好了，我们就去周游世界怎么样？”

“好啊。”

“我们要去尼罗河看涨潮，也要在极光下接吻。”

“听起来很不错。”

“那你呢？你想干什么？”

“我想养一只宠物。”

“你有一只浣熊还不够吗？”

我们窸窸窣窣地接吻，像花生壳里两颗挨得紧密的花生仁。窗外又下起雨来。


End file.
